The present disclosure relates to the field of computers, and specifically to the use of computers with teleconferences. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to managing participation in a teleconference.
Teleconferences are used for on-line education, strategy conferences, technical discussions and other corporate meetings. They provide convenient and inexpensive alternatives to classes and meetings that require people to travel to meeting locations, resulting in transportation and lodging expenses, lost work time, etc. Thus, through the use of teleconferences, people from distant locations can participate in a on-line course or discussion without ever having to leave their own class rooms, offices or homes.